A Day with a Fire Demon
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Yusuke sees that Hiei is in a depression and his hormones find a depressed Hiei quite sexy and he decides to follow his hormones. Hiei/Yusuke. Rated M for sex. Oneshot.


It was a humid day in the living world and Yusuke was with Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. It was unbelievably hot and humid, so humid in fact that even Hiei was drenched in sweat. Yusuke could see that something wasn't quite right with Hiei and he decided to surprise him. Kurama and Kuwabara decide to go to the lake but Hiei didn't want to go. Yusuke decided that he'd stay with Hiei to see what was wrong. Yusuke keeps back and follows Hiei wherever it was that he was going. Yusuke sees Hiei walk over to a tree and climb it. Yusuke softly walks under the tree and hears something that he never thought that he would hear. Hiei was crying. Not just softly crying but wailing into his arms. Yusuke leaps up into the tree and Hiei is shocked that he didn't sense Yusuke was around. Hiei tries to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"What do you want, detective?"

"What is wrong, Hiei?" Hiei puts on his 'badass look' which was hard to do with tears still leaking out.

"Nothing's wrong, detective."

"Yeah there is, what is it?" Yusuke saw that Hiei couldn't keep it in any further and he grabs Yusuke's sweat filled sleeveless shirt and starts sobbing into it.

"It's everything, Yusuke. My sister has no idea who I am; I am feared by everyone, and hated by the rest. I try to act like I don't care but it has been eating away at me and I just can't take it anymore. At least if I'm dead I can get away from all of this."

"Don't say that, Hiei." Says Yusuke as he strokes the back of Hiei's sweat filled sleeveless shirt. Yusuke sees Hiei's biceps, shiny from the perspiration and slowly starts to stroke Hiei's bare arms. Hiei didn't even seem to notice when Yusuke slowly slid his hand up his arm and into the shirt where the sleeve should meet the actual shirt and starts to rub Hiei's bare back. When Hiei seemed to be done he slowly pulls away and Yusuke quickly pulls his hand out. Hiei didn't seem to notice. Yusuke decided that he wouldn't stop there. He wouldn't let it. He lets out a big sigh.

"Boy, it sure is hot out, ain't it, Hiei." As if someone was looking down at Yusuke at that very moment, Hiei nods and slides his shirt over his head and drops it. Yusuke just stared at Hiei's sweaty body, taking in every muscle and definition on Hiei's body. Yusuke couldn't resist any more and reaches over to Hiei. He grabs Hiei's skinny waist and pulls him closer so that Hiei's back was rubbing against Yusuke's chest. Yusuke could feel Hiei's tense muscles slowly start to relax in his arms and suddenly Yusuke feels Hiei shift a part of Yusuke's shirt and start to suckle Yusuke's bare chest. Yusuke was hard immediately and he grabs Hiei's shirt.

"We need to finish this somewhere private, Hiei." To Yusuke's disapproval, Hiei puts his shirt back on and they rush to Yusuke's house. Yusuke's mom was out on one of her three night drinking binges and would be gone for quite a while. The apartment was nicely air-conditioned.

Yusuke walked over to the shorter fire demon and wraps his hands around Hiei's waist. He pulls the demon's back down onto his chest, falls to the bed, and his hands run up under Hiei's blue sleeveless shirt. Yusuke start palming Hiei's well defined abs and then run up to his chest and his hands start to roam all over. Yusuke was amazed at how light Hiei was. Yusuke continues to run his hands over Hiei's cream smooth skin. He plays with a nipple and then moves to the other, earning a moan from the fire demon. Yusuke enjoys this reaction and continues to do so, causing the fire demon to squirm a bit on top of Yusuke. Yusuke takes his other hand and runs it down Hiei's side. This earns a further shudder from Hiei. The hand slides along Hiei's side and rests on his abs, fingers playing with the defined muscles. Yusuke slowly moves his head up and starts to suckle on Hiei's neck. Yusuke's hands move back up Hiei's hairless body and go back to his chest and gently massage the pectorals. Yusuke shifts so Hiei slides off his body and lands right next to him. Yusuke continues to suckle on Hiei's neck as one of his hands goes back to Hiei's nipples. He hears further moans from Hiei. He only wanted to please his fire demon. Yusuke flips Hiei onto the bed so his head is near Hiei's abs. Yusuke uses his teeth to grabs Hiei's shirt and slowly pull it up. Hiei arches his back so the shirt goes all the way up and Hiei removes it. Yusuke turns back to the body and starts tonguing one of the nipples. Yusuke loved how Hiei squirmed beneath his touch. He looked so cute when in pleasure. Yusuke slowly works his way down Hiei's chest and abs until his move is stopped by the many belts and the pair of pants that Hiei was wearing. Yusuke could see that Hiei was ready for action but decided to be a bit evil to the little demon. Yusuke takes his hands and presses down Hiei's hips and starts to nuzzle Hiei's steel dick with his face, moving it about. This causes loud gasps from Hiei. Yusuke takes the clothed tip between his teeth and softly bites but it must have been painful. Hiei lets out a loud yelp and whimpers like a dog. Yusuke looks up at his panting demon.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. Maybe I can make it better." Yusuke slowly takes the belts and one by one, removes them tortuously slow. He could hear Hiei whimper as the final belt came off. Yusuke takes the waist part of the pants in his mouth and pulls down until Hiei is in nothing but his black boxers, which looked like they were about to split in half. Yusuke nuzzles the specimen and feels Hiei's dick poke out of the small slit in the front of the boxers, which was buttoned, causing some pre cum to slide onto his cheek. Yusuke takes the button in the front of Hiei's boxers and yanks his head up, causing the button to rip out and the flaps of the boxers to fall to the sides, finally releasing Hiei from his restraints. It was magnificent, so perfect, so juicy looking, so thick. Yusuke looks up at Hiei, who was lost in pleasure, and nuzzles the naked dick with his closed lips. Hiei tries to jerk his dick into Yusuke's mouth but Yusuke keeps his hands firmly pressed on Hiei's hips. Yusuke finally opens his lips, but not his mouth, and starts to massage Hiei's dick with his lips. Hiei's whimpers in pleasure and lets out loud groans. Soon, Yusuke's lips were completely covered with demon cum. Out of nowhere; Yusuke opens his mouth and takes Hiei in completely. Hiei's body spasms from the action and a loud moan emerge from his mouth. Yusuke suckles the monster in his mouth with his lips and tongue. He swallows around Hiei's cock and deep throats at the same time. Hiei's hips start to jerk from pleasure. However, Yusuke pulls back, leaving Hiei hard and unhappy. Hiei looks down with puppy dog eyes, begging for more. Yusuke takes Hiei in his hand and slowly strokes it, planting kisses on the tip. Hiei's hands are running through Yusuke's hair. Yusuke stops that action, earning more displeased moans from Hiei. Yusuke gets off his belly and sits down right on Hiei's dick, pressing it between Yusuke's clothed ass and Hiei's abs. Yusuke slowly shifts forward on his butt, causing heavy friction and unbelievable pleasure for Hiei. Yusuke looks down at him.

"Time for you to give me a little something something." Yusuke lifts his shirt right off and he could tell that revealing his toned chest caused Hiei to become even more turned on. Yusuke slowly unzips his pants and takes off his pants and suddenly Hiei grabs the green boxers and rips them right off Yusuke's body, revealing Yusuke's monster. Hiei could only watch in awe as Yusuke slowly dragged his manhood up Hiei's abs and chest and stopping only millimeters from Hiei's face. Hiei looked as Yusuke swung his hips back and forth, causing his dick to smack against Hiei's lips.

"Open wide, Hiei." Hiei opens, "Here comes the airplane." Yusuke slides his dick into Hiei's mouth and Hiei clamps down on it to the hilt. Yusuke could tell that Hiei never wanted to let it go. Yusuke felt Hiei's tongue glide along the tip, playing with the slit, and then work its way around the shaft. Yusuke quickly pulls his dick out with a small pop as Hiei tried to keep it in his mouth, causing Hiei to act like a kid who just got his lollipop taken from him.

"You want this, don't you Hiei." Hiei never looks away from his sucker and slowly nods. Yusuke swings it back and forth and Hiei's eyes never leave it. Yusuke finally lets out a laugh, "Alright, here ya go, Hiei." Yusuke finally brings it back into Hiei's oral range and Hiei clamps down on it once more and starts to suck as much as possible. Yusuke decides to surprise Hiei by reaching back and starting to stroke the demon. Hiei nearly chokes on the cock by moaning so hard, causing heavy vibrations to Yusuke's dick. Yusuke feels Hiei's talented tongue at work and finally erupts into Hiei's mouth. Hiei swallows it all and continues to suck on the softening penis until Yusuke pulls it away from him, earning a slight 'humph' from Hiei. Yusuke drags his softening penis down Hiei's chest, leaving spit and cum on his toned muscles, and finds Hiei's still steel dick in his face once more. Yusuke decided that he wanted to let this go on even further and just plants kisses on Hiei's hard tool. Hiei starts to get a bit rougher, wanting some sort of release and starts to squirm further.

"Come on, Yusuke. Take it in or I'll rip your fucking head off." Yusuke tsks at Hiei.

"So picky." And he continues to simply kiss the steel pole. Hiei was flowing with pleasure from every inch of his body but Yusuke was being extremely tortuous with him. Yusuke decides to shock Hiei and grabs his pole firmly in his hand and sucks as hard as he can on the top, ending it with a loud pop. Hiei nearly scream with a mixture of pain and pleasure from the pressure. Yusuke suddenly feels himself flipped over and Hiei is on top. Hiei couldn't stand it anymore. He gets ready to penetrate Yusuke hard but Yusuke stops him.

"No, let me get you ready first." Yusuke takes the tip of Hiei's dick and massages it quite hard, receiving a nice amount of pre cum and he massages the cum around Hiei's shaft, lubricating it. Yusuke looks up at Hiei, "Who needs lube," Hiei smiles and penetrates Yusuke hard. Hiei starts off slowly, setting the move and allowing Yusuke to stretch out. Yusuke moans in intense pleasure as Hiei hits the prostate. Soon Hiei is starts to speed up as he gets more and more turned on and soon he is slamming into Yusuke as hard as he can. The bed strikes the wall with every thrust and Hiei and Yusuke are nearly screaming in pleasure. Finally, neither can handle it any longer and both erupt from where they stood (or in this case, laid). Both are panting as Hiei pulls out and falls on top of Yusuke. Hiei licks up the cum that Yusuke let out only a few seconds ago and stopped at Yusuke's dick, or in Hiei's mind 'Hiei's sucker'. Hiei takes it in his mouth and does exactly what he wants to do to it, suck it. He just lays there as Yusuke lays in ecstasy and slowly dozes off to sleep while Hiei continues to enjoy his little present.

(Please review)


End file.
